Purple Emperor Eye
by YaoiloverXD
Summary: Kuroko will do what ever it takes to beat Akashi for the winter cup. He ends up showing a huge secret that no one knows. What is the real reason that kuroko quit the basket ball team. What will become of Akashi and kuroko after the winter cup. Warning: OOC, lemon Akakuro
1. Giving In

**I am in the mood to write a Kuroko no basket fanfic so here I am writing this story. I have writers block for the other one so here I am writing another one. This takes place during the winter cup. So I hope you like this story.**

**Warning:OOC**

It was finally time to face Akashi. I have defeated all the other GoM. I knew this was going to be hard. But unlike what most people think it is not because of his emperor eye, no it is because of a much deeper reason. I have a crush on Akashi. So facing him will be a hard thing to do. I know that if I defeat him he will suffer but if I don't then I will be letting my team down, along with the GoM, and the old Akashi. So for the old Akashi I must do what everyone thinks I do best, feel nothing.

I get ready to face him with everything I have. I have a secret weapon that no one knows about. Only me. I will use it against him if I need to. I should explain.

I have been lying to everyone since the end of middle school. I have a lot more stamina then I let people think, that goes for strength as well. Why don't I just let people know this? The answer is because if I go past a certain point I get a emperor eye just like Akashi but mine is purple. Why do I keep it a secret? The answer is again very simple I don't like people looking at me like they do to Akashi. Honestly when people say that you have a different personality because of the eye is wrong. Akashi does it because he wanted a change of pace.

Any way getting back to the point, I was just about to face off against Akashi, I look at my team there are a lot of mixed reactions. Some are determined while others are scared, but the ones who are scared try to not act like it.

"Riko-san please do not take me out of this game even if I look like I am going to pass out. It will help us win the game." I said looking her in the face with my usual expressionless face but this time my eyes also held no emotion.

"What are you talking about Kuroko." Riko said

"I have a plan and you will find out about it probably either half way through the game or even possibly the first quarter." I said with my right eye turning purple for a moment.

"If you say so Kuroko." Just when she said that the game was just about to start so we have to leave and line up.

Thee way we lined up I ended up being in front of Akashi.

"Hello Tetsuya. Looks like you are going to try and defeat me seriously. Sorry to disappoint you though you are going to lost against me." Akashi said with his usual confidence.

"Really are you really so sure of yourself Sei-kun." I said with my turning purple, while I started to laugh at his face.

"Tetsuya... How did you get that." Akashi said with a confused face.

I started to laugh to again "Sei-kun, please don't attract attention to us because this is a secret for now. I had to show you because you thought you were going to win without a real fight. You are so funny Sei-kun."Ok I forgot to said I loss the filter that I have when my emperor eye is out.

I look over to my team mates and luckily they are to focused with the people in front of them. Knowing that they are not paying attention to him and Akashi I let my emperor eye come back out.

"Let's play Sei-kun." I said and giggled. When I did some people started to shiver.

"Fine Tetsuya let's play" he said. He looked at me and looked confused when I did not have my emperor eye out.

"Are you really going to play like that Tetsuya." Akashi asked.

"Yes why would I not Akashi-kun." I said.

"because you are obviously much stronger then you have been letting on." Akashi said with a little bit of confusion in his voice.

"Akashi-kun, I was not lying I just can go only that far when I do not want to have my emperor eye come out. I though that you know everything Akashi-kun." I said with a smirk that was visible on my face.

"I usually do but as always Tetsuya is unpredictable." He said with a smirk of his own.

"thank you for such a high compliment." Right after I said this the whistle was blown and the ball was tipped off.

**Ok so this is the first chapter I hope you liked it please review.**

**See you next time.**


	2. the new emperor

**I hope this chapter is good because my computer deleted this chapter twice. Also I am not very good at doing action scenes so please go easy on me. **

**I love bad ass Kuroko, so that is what he is going to be like. I love Akashi but I am making him an asshole so that way it makes Kuroko an even bigger bad ass. Kuroko will use Sei-kun instead of Akashi-kun when he is uses his emperor eye.**

**Also thx so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited I love you all.**

**I hope that you like this chapter**

**Warning:OOC, curse words**

The ball was tipped off. That is when it all started everyone was moving to get the ball from Kagami who was the one to get the ball for our team. The person who is a copy cat of my ability takes the ball from Kagami and passes it to another team member of his and that person makes a slam dunk. I do not know any of there names and I don't not care right now my only goal is to take down Akashi, so knowing people's names be damned.

I went to the basket that the ball was going through. I got ready to do a super pass and pass the ball to Kagami. I got it speeding to him, but it was stopped by Akashi. If that was not enough, he stopped it very easily. He had stopped it like it was one of my normal passes.

" Is that all you have. I really expected more from you. I know that you have an emperor eye, why don't you use it? Or is it that you cant because you can only use it for a minute or so. HAHA! You think you can beat me but we both know that you can never beat me. Even with your emperor eye." Akashi said in a mocking sneer.

"If that is what you think Akashi-kun, but you should know the best out of everyone, I am unpredictable. I am the only person you can not tell what I am going to do next. You might act like you know that I have low stamina, but we both know that the emperor eye fixes that. So do you really think that you will win or is that you just being ignorant. I know how you are and you are smart, but we both know who is better then the other." I said with a calm yet playful tone just to annoy him.

"oh is that what you think Kuroko. We both know that I am smarter, stronger, and faster than anyone in least Japan if not the world." Akashi said smugly.

"Whatever Akashi-kun thinks, but you really should pay more attention to the game and not talking to me. Otherwise you will be surprised to find that the ball has been stolen from right under you nose."I said as I toke the ball from him when he was not paying attention anymore.

I toke the ball and ran a little bit and passed it to Kagami. Kagami caught the ball and went for a slam dunk. He almost got there but my copy cat toke the ball from him.

That fucking copy cat is going to be the first to suffer from the emperor eye.

**Meanwhile on the bench the three first years and Riko**

"Is it just me or is Kuroko starting to get scary." One of the first years asked

"I think so to. Did you see one of his eyes turned purple when they lined up for the tip off. It also happened just now when Kuroko's copy cat stole the ball from Kagami." the other first year said while the other two nodded in agreement with him.

"So wait, you are saying that Kuroko is basically hiding something that can change the game? I am going to kill him after the game." Riko said with flames blazing behind her.

"Maybe he had a good reason" All of the first years said in unison.

"Now that I think about it, he never does anything without a reason. I am going to call a break so we can hear for ourselves what is going on." Riko said as she started to head to the game-box to call a timeout.

**Back to the game**

I was trying my best to not go into my emperor eye because I wanted to explain to my team about it first. Just when I thought that it was going to useless to try and hind my eye anymore Riko-san called for a timeout, which could not have come at a better time.

"There will be a short 5 minute break that was called by Serin. Go to your teams." the referee said to everyone who was currently in the middle of the game. I look over to the clock and see that it was almost the second quarter.

I head over to the bench where the coach and the rest of the team already are. When I got there I decided that it was time to tell everyone what is going on with me today.

"Kuroko what the hell is going on with you. Me and the other first years saw the purple eye and we saw your killer intent towards the copy cat. Please tell us what is going on. We are your team and deserve to know." Riko said in a pleading voice. Who could blame her though, I mean that if you just suddenly change your attitude it is going to upset people.

"What is going on is that I have an emperor eye. That little dick head of a copy cat is replacement that Sei-kun is trying to use to get his mind off of me. I will not tell you why it is something between me and Sei-kun, and we are both being stubborn about it. Anyway That little fucker is going to regret being a copy cat and thinking that he can out do the original. Anyway getting away from those thoughts, I am the only one who can defeat him he does not know my power, but he does know everyone else. Please leave this up to me." I said but when I looked around everyone was looking at me like I grew a second head. It probably was from the curse words and the fact that I had my emperor eye out.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Like I said up top my story got deleted twice.**

**If you like Kuroko no basket try out my other one.**

**Please review and tell me what you think ab out this story.**

**See you next time**


End file.
